when winter fall into summer
by Larc kuchiki
Summary: Ino harus bersedia menerima tugas yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka jika ia masih menginginkan orang tuanya hidup. Tapi bagaimana jika tugasnya adalah mengandung anak dari orang yang paling ia benci? Warning: for mature times
1. Chapter 1

Ino harus bersedia menerima tugas yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka jika ia masih menginginkan orang tuanya hidup. Tapi bagaimana jika tugasnya adalah mengandung anak dari orang yang paling ia benci? Warning: for mature times

**When Winter Fall into Summer**

**Naruto © M.K**

.

**SasuIno**

.

WARNING: Lautan typo,Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya jangan masuk !

**Normal POV**

BRAKKKKK

Seorang pemuda kini tengah menghantam keras meja eboni hitam di depannya. Jarang sekali seorang pemuda Uchiha menunjukan emosinya seperti itu, tergambar dengan jelas di matanya, rasa marah, muak dan kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

"Sasuke kendalikan dirimu!" sang kepala keluarga yang notabene adalah ayah dari pemuda tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara, setelah sedari tadi sempat terdiam membiarkan para tetua bersuara menyampaikan suatu keputusan yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurut sang pemuda pewaris Uchiha corp. Suasana kian memanas di ruang keluarga Uchiha, meskipun ruang megah berdesign ala Eropa tersebut dilengkapi dengan fasilitas pendingin ruangan, namun tetap saja tidak mempan mendinginkan suasana keluarga yang terkenal dengan bisnis perhotelan nomor satu di jepang tersebut.

"sebenarnya rencana gila apa lagi yag ingin kalian lakukan?" terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun tengah geram menghadapi seluruh anggota keluarganya tersebut, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengontrol kembali emosinya.

" ini adalah sebuah jalan keluar yang paling memungkinkan untuk masalahmu Sasuke, dengan begitu keluarga Uchiha tetap akan mendapatkan pewaris tanpa harus memutus hubungan dengan keluarga Yamanaka" ujar tetua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"kalian gila, setelah pernikahan bisnis itu, lalu sekarang kalian ingin mempermainkan aku lagi" Uchiha Sasuke kembali memandang anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan dingin, membuat semua orang bergidik terkecuali sang ayah dan para tetua yang tetap kekeh dengan pendirian mereka.

"Sasuke, jaga bicaramu" ujar Ayame Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu tetua yang paling berpengaruh di keluarga Uchiha

"baiklah…terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli. Silahkan lakukan sesuka hati kalian. Permisi" dengan begitu pemuda bemanik onyx tersebut undur diri dari acara keluarga Uchiha, disusul kemudian seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang setelahnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menolak rencana para tetua?" suara wanita bermata biru sapphire kini memecah keheningan di ruangan yang hanya mereka tempati berdua, yah…tepatnya di kamar tidur mereka. Wanita bernama Shion itu pun kini mendekat ke arah lelaki yang duduk mematung di ranjang berukuran king size. Kesal karena pertanyaanya tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda di depannya, ia mencoba menyentuh bahu pemuda tersebut dengan tujuan mendapat tanggapan dari pemuda tersebut namun hasinya nihil, pemuda tersebut malah menepis tangan istrinya tersebut.

"jangan mencoba menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu" Yamanaka Shion sempat tercekat mendapati tanggapan dingin dari suaminya, ia mulai geram dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang menjadi suaminya terhitung sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

" heh…sebenarnya apa maumu Sasuke Uchiha, bukankah rencana itu sangat menjanjikan bagi masa depan keluarga uchiha dan keluargaku"

"yah…rencana bagus, juga sangat bagus untuk mendukung hubungan kotormu dengan pelukis itu kan" katanya sinis, Shion hanya meringis mendengar kata-kata yang frontal dilontarkan oleh suaminya.

"hmm…rupanya kau telah mengetahuinya Sasuke, hah…rupanya seorang Uchiha tidak bisa diremehkan, tapi kata-katamu tadi memang tidak sepenuhnya salah"

….

"moshi-moshi, Danna-sama apa kau sudah sampai di tempat wanita barumu hihihi?" terdengar suara mengejek yang diiringi nada cekikikan seorang wanita dari seberang telepon

"diam kau! Urus saja urusanmu shion, aku juga yakin kau sekarang sedang berlibur dengan pelukis itu kan? Jangan munafik shion!" katanya datar, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bodoh ,sehingga ia dengan mudah dapat mengetahui rencana Shion.

"hah…kita impas Sasuke, lagipula yang benar saja aku harus menunggumu selama dua minggu bersama wanita itu, bisa-bisa aku mati bosan, mending aku bersama Sai-kun"

"terserah kau Shion"

"ahahahaha…selamat bersenang-senang tuan Uc…."

PIP…PIP..PIP…..

"HAH sial, ditutup ,dasar laki-laki keras kepala" sang waita yang bernama Shion itupun kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, yah…apalagi selain bercengkrama dengan kekasih gelapnya. Sebenarnya Sai Himura yang dibilang-bilang sebagai kekasih gelap Shion, tidak sepenuhnya benar, justru wanita bermata sapphire itu telah berhubungan dengan Sai sejak mereka kelas satu di sekolah menengah atas. Namun hubungan mereka yang hampir mereka jalani selama lima tahun harus kandas karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya, namun bagaimanapun juga Shion tidak pernah bisa melupakan kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah vila,meski vila tersebut tidak begitu besar namun design dan interior yang menghiasinya membuat kesan elegan dan mewah vila yang berada di kawasan Konoha itu. Memang tidak bisa ia pungkiri kawasan di sekitar vila memang sangat Indah, suasananya masih sejuk, terdapat danau yang sangat besar di belakang vila juga ada kawasan hutan cemara yang menambah kesan keindahan alam di sekitar vila, sungguh vila ini cocok untuk orang-orang yang ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak setelah keras bekerja. Hah…keluarga Uchiha memang tidak pernah main-main akan keputusan yang dibuat untuknya. Semua yang mereka katakana pada hari itu kini menjadi kenyataan, pasti mereka telah mengatur acara ini dengan sempurna, sampai sampai mereka tega menyuruh ahli waris mereka untuk pindah sementara waktu di salah satu vila milik mereka.

**Sasuke Pov**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat memasuki vila, aku tidak habis pikir apa yang tetua itu rencanakan, benar-benar gila dan diluar logikaku. Bagaimana bisa mereka mempermainkan perasaanku seenak jidat mereka, apa hanya untuk seorang pewaris mereka harus melakukannya sejauh ini? Dan bagaimana bisa gadis itu juga menyetujuinya? Apa dia adalah gadis yang memiliki karakter sama dengan Shion? Ah..pasti begitu, jika ia memang gadis baik-baik mana mungkin ia akan menerima rencana busuk ini.

Setelah lama aku berkecamuk dengan pikiranku, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan pintu masuk vila tersebut. Kuputar perlahan gagang pintu eboni hitam dan kubuka perlahan, seketika wangi lavender menyeruak dari dalam ruangan vila tersebut, design violet dan putih menambah kesan hangat dan elegan ruangan bergaya modern minimalis tersebut. Kuperhatikan ruangan di dalam villa tersebut, hanya ada ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan satu kamar yang pintunya masih tertutup. 'Itu pasti kamar tidur' batinku. Segera aku menuju kamar tidurku, dan kurebahkan tubuhku diranjang berukuran king size, namun belum sempat aku menutup mataku, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

'hah…dia pasti gadis itu' batinku, segera kududukan kembali tubuhku dan kualihkan pandangan kepada orang yang kini tengah menuju posisiku.

**Ino Pov**

'kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar takut' batinku

setelah aku mandi dan memakai pakaian yang telah dipilihkan keluarga Uchiha ,aku segera melangkah menuju ke kamar tidur. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di ranjang yang akan aku tempati selama 2 minngu kedepan.

DEG…jantungku terasa ingin keluar rasanya, rasa takut, malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Ingin aku menangis saat ini juga, tapi aku harus tetap melakukan tugas menjijikan ini, karena ini menyangkut nasib keluargaku.

Setelah sampai di dekat ranjang berbadcover cream tersebut, segera aku membungkukan tubuhku memberi salam kepada pemuda di depanku

"selamat datang Uchiha-sama" kataku sopan, sebisa mungkin aku menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar, aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui betapa takutannya aku sekarang, untuk meredam rasa takutku aku segera menggigit bibir bawahku dan kukepal jari-jariku kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Setelahnya kuberanikan mengangkat wajahku, sekedar untuk melihat bagaimana sosok seorang Uchiha yang akan mengambil keperawanaku nanti dan ternyata sebuah kenyataan pahit harus kutelan sekali lagi karena orang yang ada di depanku ini ternyata….

**Normal Pov**

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, onyx dan aquamarine menyatu dan saling menyelami satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa saat mereka sempat terdiam, sebelum mereka akhirnya tersadar. Entah mengapa gadis pemilik mata aquamarine tersebut terbelalak setelah menyadari siapa pemuda yang ia lihat di depannya. Sementara sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha kini hanya menyeringai setelah ia sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis di depannya .

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju gadis kini mematung di tempatnya, ia mengamati gadis yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu hanya memakai lingerie tipis berwarna pink dengan renda hitam di bawahnya, sehingga tubunya terekpos jelas di mata Sasuke, rambut pirang panjang yang sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya dibiarkan tergerai, matanya indah berwarna aquamarine jernih dan yang paling menyita perhatian Sasuke adalah bibir gadis itu, bibir ranum berwarna pink yang sangat indah.

'ck…apa yang aku pikirkan' batin Sasuke

"hnn…jadi kau gadis yang bersedia menerima tugas busuk ini, nona Ino" Sasuke kembali memasang tampang dingin khas Uchiha, membuat sang gadis bergidik ketakutan.

***flashback***

"tidak bisa begitu tuan, aku tidak akan menjual toko bunga ini, berapa pun harga yang kau tawarkan" suasana di toko bunga yang tadinya hening, kini menjadi gaduh karena adanya aksi adu mulut antara pemilik toko dengan beberapa orang berjas rapi. Mereka pun kini menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang memilih-milih bunga ataupun hanya sekedar lewat di tempat itu.

"tapi nona…." pria berkacamata- Kabuto, kini sedang berkutat meyakinkan pemilik toko agar ia mau menerima kesepakatan yang ia ajukan, namun tetap saja sang pemilik toko tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya, bahkan kabuto harus rela berlari kecil mengingat sang pemilik toko selalu berkelid menghindarinya.

"ada apa ini, kabuto. Kenapa lama sekali?" tak lama berselang, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker model spiky, menggunakan kemeja merah marron bergaris hitam,yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya.

"Uchiha-sama, maafkan saya, ada sedikit masalah, nona ini tetap kekeh ingin mempertahankan tempat ini"

Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, kini melangkah menuju pemilik toko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, dari mimik wajah sang gadis saja, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak suka dengan keberadaanya disini

"hnnn…nona, langsung ke intinya saja, aku akan membayar lima kali lipat untuk toko kecilmu ini, dan ini uang muka untuk kesepakatan kita"

Sasuke menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada sang gadis yang langsung diraih oleh gadis bermata aquamarine di depannya.

'heh..sudah kuduga, ia pasti tidak akan bisa menolak tawaranku…._see_ uang memang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau dan..' namun belum sempat Sasuke selesai membatin, tiba-tiba gadis itu melemparkan sejumlah uang yang sempat ia raih tepat ke wajah pemuda tampan di depannya. Kabuto dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tempat tersebut sempat kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik toko bunga. Begitulah aksi Ino yang sukses mempermalukan seorang Sasuke di muka umum.

"kau!" kata Sasuke geram, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya, sungguh kalau bukan orang yang ada di hadapanya ini adalah seorang gadis, mungkin ia tidak akan segan memukulnya kala itu juga.

"ambil uangmu itu tuan!, entah harga yang kau tawarkan lima kali lipat bahkan seratus kali lipat pun aku tetap tidak menjual toko ini" Ino berkata dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, wajahnya kini merah karena marah, air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya pecah.

"ck..dasar gadis sombong, apa menurutmu harga yang aku tawarkan itu sebanding dengan toko busukmu ini?" Sasuke berbicara setenang mungkin, namun seringai sinis tidak luput dari wajah tampannya, membuat Ino menjadi semakin geram.

"hah…terserah tuan mau bilang apa, aku tidak peduli. Orang kaya seperti tuan tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaan orang miskin sepertiku. Asal tuan tahu saja ,toko ini sangat penting artinya bagiku sebanding dengan harga diriku, jadi jika tuan menghina toko ini sama saja tuan telah menginjak-nginjak harga diriku , sekarang aku mohon pergilah tuan! Pergi!" teriakan melengking dari sang gadis pemilik toko bunga itu, akhirnya bisa memukul Sasuke bersama orangnya pergi, bukan karena Sasuke takut, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin lebih dipermalukan lagi oleh gadis ini di depan umum. Toh kalau tidak sekarang ia mendapatkan toko ini, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mendapatkannya juga.

***and flashback***

"hah…aku tidak menyangka ,gadis yang berani-beraninya mempermalukanku di depan umum dan mengaku bahwa harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari apapun ternyata sama saja dengan wanita jalang lainnya" kembali Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata sinis kepada gadis yang sempat mempermalukannya seminggu yang lalu.

"jaga bicaramu Uchiha –sama" Karena merasa dihina akhirnya Ino memberanikan menatap Sasuke, yang tadinya ia hanya menunduk karena ia sangat malu dan takut dengan lawan bicaranya. Air mata gadis blondei ini kini telah menumpuk di ujung matanya, dan kapan saja siap jatuh.

"masih bisa sombong heh? dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, kau berani melawanku lagi?" Sasuke mencengkram rahang gadis di depannya, dan membuat Ino sedikit meringis. Susah payah ia menjaga air matanya agar tidak jatuh, apalagi hanya dikarenakan pemuda sombong ini.  
"aku…"

"hn..kau memang gadis munafik, mana harga diri yang kau banggakan itu nona Ino? …hn ini menarik, sekarang gantian aku yang akan mempermalukanmu" akhirnya tangisan Ino pun pecah setelah Sasuke sempat membisikan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Seketika Ino terkejut karena Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba membalikan tubuhnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi yang sedari tadi dipakai oleh pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"hei…sakit, hentikan!" Ino mencoba mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya, namun usahanya gagal karena tanganya diikat dengan sangat erat oleh sasuke. Sasuke memang sangat kejam terhadap Ino, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tangisan sang gadis.

"hentikan? Dengar nona, bukankah kau telah bersedia menjalankan tugas ini, aku heran berapa banyak keluarga Uchiha membayarmu sehingga kau mau menerima tugas kotor ini? Hnn…dan kau harus ingat, aku yang menjadi pemegang aturan permainan ini" kembali sasuke berbisik di telinga ino, setelahnya ia menjilat cuping telinga ino yang mebuat Ino bergidik dan semakin ketakutan. Tangan sasuke kini menelusup kedalam lingerie dan dengan sekali sentakan melepas bra yang Ino kenakan.

"akhhh…ahh…hah….hen..ti..kan..ak…aku mohonhhhh" kini posisi sasuke tengah memeluk tubuh Ino dari belakang sementara tangannya sibuk meremas-remas payudara Ino dengan kasar, bahkan tidak jarang ia mencubit putting bukit kembar Ino yang semakin mengeras. Sebisa mungkin Ino menahan desahannya, agar tidak lepas apalagi hanya karena pemuda egois ini.

"hn…..bukankah kau menikmatinya nona angkuh? Sudah keluarkan saja desahanmu itu, jangan kau tahan hnn….ini kan juga tugasmu nona Ino" tubuh Ino bergetar hebat karena takut, namun tetap saja sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya, bahkan aksinya semakin menjadi-jadi, kini ia mulai mencium leher putih Ino dan meninggalkan sejumlah kissmark disana.

Kata –kata sasuke memang benar, ini memang tugasnya. Bercinta dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya bahkan dengan lelaki yang sangat dibencinya. Yah….keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka memang memberikan ia tugas untuk bisa mendapatkan benih Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk mengandung pewaris keluarga Uchiha tanpa adanya ikatan sebuah perkawinan atau sejenisnya. Bukankah itu gila? Walaupun Ino menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya ia harus bercinta dengan Sasuke tapi setidaknya ia ingin mengadakan pendekatan dengan orang yang akan menanam benih di rahimnya, bukan bercinta secara paksa seperti ini, apalagi dengan rasa amarah dan dendam. Apa ini bisa dikatakan bercinta?

"ku.. mohon hen..hentikanhh" desah Ino tertahan

"lihatlah di cermin itu, kau lihat seberapa tinggi harga dirimu itu sekarang, kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur dimataku ,kau tahu? lihat dengan uang aku bisa melakukan ini?" dengan satu tangannya, sasuke mencengkram wajah ino, dan memakasanya agar Ino menatap cermin yang tepat berada di depan mereka, samar-samar ia dapat melihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuhnya terekpos di depan pemuda egois ini, bahkan ia kini melihat satu tangan sasuke mencoba memasuki daerah intimnya.

"akhh…ah…henti.." satu jari sasuke kini sukses menerobos masuk ke daerah yang paling Ino jaga dan belum ada lelaki yang pernah menjamahnya , yang Ino persiapkan hanya untuk pendamping hidupnya kelak . Kegiatan sasuke tersebut membuat gadis bermanik aquamarine itu membungkukan sedikit punggungnya sebagai respon atas rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya

"dan ini….bahkan ini" kembali sasuke memasukan 2 jari dan kemudian 3 jari sekaligus kedalam lubang milik Ino. Menggerakan in-out jarinya secara kasar. Ino benar-benar merasa sangat tersiksa, air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya terus gemetar sementara manik aquamarinenya kini tampak sayu. Meski dalam hatinya ia menolak keras perlakuan sasuke terhadapnya, namun tubuh gadis itu berkata lain, tubuhnya seakan merespon kegiatan yang tengah pemuda Uchiha lakukan. Semakin lama Ino dapat merasakan beribu kupu-kupu bertebaran di dalam perutnya, setelahnya tubuh Ino mengejang sampai pada akhirnya…

"AHHHHH…." Desahan Ino akhirnya sukses lolos dari tenggorokannya. Ino membelalakan matanya, ini adalah klimaks pertama baginya, kini cairan putih itu mengalir ke tangan sasuke, bahkan sampai meluber ke paha mulus Ino

"hmmm…..akhirnya kau menikmatinya juga nona, kau mau mencicipi cairan menjijikan ini" Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tangannya, yang tengah dilumuri cairan milik Ino, lalu dengan sigap ia memasukan jari yang berlumuran cairan itu ke mulut Ino secara paksa. Mau tidak mau Ino harus merasakan cairan miliknya.

"hmppp…"

"itu adalah milikmu, jadi kau harus merasakan cairan menjijikanmu itu, hah,…sudahlah aku sudah mengantuk, aku akan tidur di ranjang dan kau terserah mau tidur dimana saja, yang pasti aku tidak mau satu ranjang dengan gadis busuk sepertimu" Dengan santai Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Ino dan kembali menuju ranjang, meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung dengan tangan yang masih terikat dan pakaian yang telah terkoyak(?). Seriangai tipis kini menghiasi pewaris utama Uchiha itu, ia merasa berhasil mempermalukan gadis yang sempat membuatnya marah. Sejak awal Sasuke memang berencana untuk tidak mematuhi rencana keluarga Uchiha, ia bahkan berpikir untuk sama sekali tidak menyentuh gadis yang keluarga Uchiha pilih untuk rencana mereka. Namun, mengingat gadis yang dipilih adalah gadis sombong pemilik toko bunga tersebut, Sasuke merubah keputusannya. Apa salahnya jika ia sedikit mempermainkan gadis sombong itu?

'kami-sama sebenarnya apa salahku, sehingga kau menghukumku seperti ini, kenapa harus lelaki itu?,kenapa ini begitu tumit? Aku bahkan belum berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang Uchiha berikan untukku' batin ino

Ino mendudukan dirinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Rasanya kakinya kini tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi, ia begitu lelah. Betapa mengenaskan keadaannya sekarang, tangannya masih terikat kuat, rambut indahnya berantakan ,lingerie yang ia kenakan sedikit terkoyang di bagian dadanya sementara celana dalamnya masih menggantung di pahanya. Sasuke benar-benar sukses mempermalukannya. Ino hanya bisa terisak mengingat keadaannya sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

...

Thank You

…...RnR please ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ino harus bersedia menerima tugas yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka jika ia masih menginginkan orang tuanya hidup. Tapi bagaimana jika tugasnya adalah mengandung anak dari orang yang paling ia benci? Warning: for mature times

**When Winter Fall into Summer**

**Naruto © M.K**

.

**SasuIno**

.

WARNING: Lautan typo,Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya jangan masuk !

Chapter 2

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik jam sekilas, yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sasuke tersentak melihat kondisi Ino. Gadis pemilik manik aquamarine itu tengah tertidur di lantai. Samar-samar sasuke bisa mendengar gadis tersebut sesenggukan.

'apa aku terlalu keras terhadapnya? Hah….masa bodoh, gadis sombong ini memang pantas mendapatkannya'

"okaa-chan, jii-san…Ino akan menyelamatkan kalian…tunggu Ino" ujar Ino yang masih di alam mimpinya.

'hnnn?, okaa-san, jii-san, apa dia mengigau?' Sasuke sedikit iba melihat kondisi Ino. Ia pun berjongkok dan melepas ikatan tangan Ino yang ia lupa lepaskan kemarin malam, ia juga membenahi pakaian Ino dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, membaringkan gadis itu di ranjangnya.

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk kamar bernuansa lavender, dimana mengusik sesosok gadis bersurai blondei yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan aquamarine tersebut terbuka. Sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya sebelum sepenuhnya ia menyadari dimana ia berada.

'kenapa aku bisa berada di ranjang, bukannya kemarin aku tidur di lantai. Apa sasuke?' mengingat nama sasuke, ia baru sadar bahwa sasuke tidak ada di kamar tersebut.

…..

"Sasuke kenapa kau ke kantor?"

"Memang kenapa Otou-san, bukankah ini kantor aku juga" kata sasuke tanpa menatap dingin sang ayah

"heh…tapi kenapa kau tidak bersama Ino saja"

"aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis munafik itu"

"hah…sudahlah, tapi kau harus tetap mengingat tugasmu sasuke" Fugaku sangat mengenal sikap anaknya, yang sangat keras kepala. Jadi ia memutuskan mengalah akan anak satu-satunya ini.

"hnn"

Hari telah berganti sore, mentari kini perlahan –lahan tenggelam di ufuk barat, terlihat seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk di ayunan yang bertempat di halaman belakang vila milik Uchiha. Kembali ia menghela napas, sungguh ia merasa jenuh dengan tempat ini.

"hah…kalau jam segini, pasti biasanya aku akan bergegas menutup toko bersama kaa-san dan jii-san, dan pulang bersama" katanya lirih, sembari memandang langit sore yang nampak begitu indah

'sebentar lagi pemuda jahat itu pasti akan pulang, aku harus segera memasak makan malam untuknya. Aku tidak mau keluarga Uchiha menyalahkanku hanya karena membuat sasuke kelaparan' kemudian gadis pemilik mata aquamarine itu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera masuk ke dalam vila.

Setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk sasuke, Ino memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang makan yang tempatnya berhimpitan dengan dapur, namun nihil. Tak ada siapa pun yang ia jumpai di sana.

'kemana pemuda brengsek itu sih? Ah…sudahlah, lebih baik untuk mengisi waktuku, aku menonton televisi saja' batin gadis bermanik aquamarine

Lama Ino menunggu sasuke, bahkan makanan yang ia masak sedari tadi juga telah dingin. Matanya kini mlai berat, karena Ino tidak kuat menahan kantuk, kini akhirnya kondisi berbalik, justru televisi-lah yang menonton gadis berparas catik itu tertidur.

…

**Ino Pov**

Sudah lewat lima hari semenjak kebersamaanku bersama Sasuke, namun tugasku masih belum saja selesai. Aku hanya melihat sasuke sekali, yaitu sejak pertama kali aku kesini dan selebihnya aku tidak sempat melihatnya lagi. Layaknya seperti de'javu ,peristiwa itu terulang kembali, aku memasak makan malam untuk sasuke kemudian aku tertidur di sofa, dan tahu-tahu keesokan paginya aku terbangun di atas ranjang sendirian. Kalau begini terus kapan tugasku akan selesai, jangankan bercinta dengan sasuke, bicarapun aku jarang dengannya. Aku benar-benar tersiksa, tidak dianggap seperti ini. Dia benar-benar menganggapku sampah.

Sampai malam itu tiba, malam dimana akhirnya aku bisa melihat sasuke kembali.

BRAK…

Aku mendengar suara aneh yang datangnya dari luar, kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju pintu, betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku membuka pintu ternyata sasuke tengah tersungkur lemah di depan pintu masuk

"Sasuke-sama, kau kenapa?" kataku seraya memapah pewaris tunggal Uchiha.

"Kaa…san…" kata lelaki bermanik onyx terbata

Segera kupapah lelaki ini menuju kamar kami dan kubaringkan di ranjang. Dengan sigap aku membuka sepatu sasuke, dan melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai. Kuusap perlahan keningnya

"ya Tuhan, panas sekali. Apa aku perlu menelpon keluarga Uchiha, sasuke-sama?" ketika aku ingin bangkit dari ranjang, tiba-tiba pergerakanku terhenti karena ditahan oleh sasuke.

"ja..jangan, telepon mereka" lirihnya sambil mencengkram kuat tanganku

"tapi…demammu itu…"

"kubilang jangan telepon mereka!" nada bicara sasuke sedikit meninggi tatkala aku bersikeras ingin menelepon keluarga Uchiha

"heh…baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"aku segera mengambil beberapa handuk kecil dan air es. Aku mulai mengompres sasuke dengan dengan handuk kecil yang kuambil tadi. Aku kemudian membuka kancing kemeja sasuke secara perlahan, namun baru beberapa kancing kemeja yang terlepas, pergerakan tanganku terhenti karena dicengkram kuat oleh sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan" kata sasuke dingin. Aku tidak habis pikir, padahal sasuke sedang sakit tapi bisa-bisanya ia masih berlagak sombong

"apa? Aku hanya ingin mengompres tubuhmu. Tidak lebih" kataku ketus, sudah untung mau kutolong tapi ia tetap saja menatapku tajam, seakan ia ingin menelanku hidup-hidup

"sudahlah, tidak usah"

"sudahlah sasuke jangan membantah, kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku sekali-sekali" aku tetap kukuh dengan pendirianku, segera kubuka kemejanya dan aku mulai mengompres dada bidang milik sasuke

Meski cuaca di luar dingin karena langit mulai turun hujan namun berbeda dengan nuansa di kamar ini. Entah mengapa aku serasa kepanasan disini. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana merahnya mukaku sekarang, bahkan jantungku berdetak tak karuan hanya dengan melihat sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada'apa aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda sombong ini? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak boleh'.

Ketika tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh permukaan dada sasuke, entah mengapa tanganku seperti tersetrum rasanya, ada rasa yang aneh berdesir di hatiku. Aku juga bisa merasakan irama jantung sasuke yang berdetak dengan irama yang tidak kalah cepatnya dengan jantungku, meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukan apa-apa. 'apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?'

…..

**Normal Pov**

Kini Ino sedang berada di restouran hotel Konoha ditemani oleh dua orang tetua Uchiha. Ia sangat ketakutan berbicara dengan mereka, mengingat ia belum melaksanakan tugasnya, atmosfer di ruangan ini benar-benar mencekam, bahkan untuk menatap kedua Uchiha di depannya saja Ino tidak sanggup.

"apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" seorang wanita lanjut usia akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menatap Ino begitu lekat, seolah-olah curiga akan gerak-gerik tubuh Ino.

" sa..saya…maafkan saya fugaku-sama, Ayame-baasama" kata Ino dengan sedikit bergetar, ia mencengkram kuat-kuat rok merah maroon yang ia kenakan.

PLAAAK

"Ibu kendalikan diri Ibu" Fugaku berusaha mengendalikan amarah ibunya kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja ditampar oleh ibunya.

"apa-apaan kau, ini sudah seminggu, masa kau tidak becus melakukanya?" kembali tetua Uchiha tersebut berkata sinis terhadap ino

"maafkan saya…" Ino, sang gadis yang tengah dimarahi oleh tetua dari Uchiha tersebut hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Tidak heran Ayame-sama marah kepadanya, waktu seminggu telah ia habiskan berasama sasuke, namun sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mendapatkan benih dari sasuke. Ino benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara merayu lelaki sombong dan keras kepala itu untuk mau mebagi benihnya, jujur saja bahkan Ino hanya pernah pacaran sekali, itupun bisasanya ia hanya jalan-jalan ke taman dengan pacarnya, tidak lebih.

"apa kau mau pengobatan orang tuamu itu dihentikan?"

"jangan…ja..jangan Ayame-baasama, hamba mohon jangan, ham…hamba berjanji hamba akan segera melakukanya, hamba berjanji" kata Ino memohon

"baiklah, aku pegang janjimu, tapi kalau kau tidak berhasil. Lihat saja bagaimana nasib orang tuamu itu nanti, kau mengerti?"

"hai….Uchiha-sama"

…..

"aku mohon sasuke-sama bantulah aku" Air mata gadis bersurai blondei mulai membasahi paras cantiknya, ia mulai bersimpuh di depan sasuke kemudian menatap nanar kepada lelaki yang tengah duduk di ranjang. Dengan sigap Ino mulai memeluk kaki sasuke, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya atau pun rasa dendamnya kepada sasuke. Yang hanya ia pikirkan sekarang adalah nasib orang yang ia sayangi.

"hn…kau gila, mana sudi aku melakukan hal itu dengan gadis jalang sepertimu" kata sasuke dingin sambil menghentakan kakinya, sehingga membuat Ino sedikit terpental. Namun Ino tidak menyerah untuk membujuk sasuke, walau sasuke mendepak ia seratus kalipun, ia akan tetap memohon kepada sasuke, sampai sasuke mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"aku mohon sasuke-sama, aku mohon…a..aku mo..mohon" Ino tidak sanggup lagi berbicara, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena menahan tangisan. Ia hanya bisa memeluk erat kaki sasuke.

"dengar Ino, kau pikir aku bersedia menanam benihku dalam dirimu, aku yakin kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur di luar sana, sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang menjadi korbanmu hah?" Sasuke mendongakan wajah Ino, mereka pun kini saling bertukar pandang. Melihat air mata membasai paras cantik itu, membuat sasuke tidak tega juga kepada gadis itu. Entah mengapa hatinya seakan teriris melihat paras cantik itu bersedih

"terserah sasuke-sama menilaiku sebagai apa, tapi ku mohon sasuke-sama bantulah aku, ji..jika kau memang sangat membenciku, kau boleh melakukannya sambil menutup mata, atau anggap saja aku tidak ada, kumohon sasuke….."entah bagaimana lagi Ino harus memohon kepada lelaki di depannya, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Jika dalam waktu sisa seminggu ini ia tidk juga mendapatkan benoh dari sasuke maka tamatlah nasib kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi.

" hah sebegitukah kau menginginkanku?hmm…..baiklah, tapi kau sendiri yang harus melakukannya, dan jangan harap aku mau melayanimu" Ingin sekali Sasuke meninju dirinya sendiri saat itu juga, entah apa yang merasuki sasuke sampai ia berkata seperti demikian. Namun berbeda Ino, aquamarinenya yang tadi sempat terlihat sayu kini mulai berbinar kembali.

"te…terima kasih sasuke-sama" kata Ino gugup, seulas senyum kini menghisasi paras cantiknya, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

…

'apa yang aku katakan? Sial! Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Semoga saja gadis itu tidak benar-benar menanggapi ucapanku' lelah membatin sasuke memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, namun belum sempat ia tertidur, ia merasakan ada yang aneh di dekat pangkal pahanya.

"ugh…hei…apa-apaan kau, kenapa kau duduk di atasku"

"bukankah tadi sasuke-sama telah memberikanku ijin untuk melakukannya, hanya saja aku yang melakukannya sendiri, kau tidak ingat kata-katamu?" kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Ino kini duduk tepat di dekat pangkal paha sasuke lengkap dengan menggunakan lingerie tipis berwarna merah maroon.

'ck dasar gadis keras kepala, tapi kurasa ini akan menarik' sasuke kini menyeringai ketika ia memadang tubuh Ino lekat-lekat dari posisinya.

"ja…jadi boleh aku mulai sasuke-sama" tanpa sadar Ino memerah ketika ia mengetahui sasuke tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"terserah" segera sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, ketika dipergoki oleh Ino karena memandang Ino dengan begitu intensnya

Ino mulai menganggalkan pakaiannya secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan sasuke, sasuke yang mendapati pemandangan indah di depannya hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan jika diperhatikan ada semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi porselennya. Tanpa ia sadari adik miliknya juga sudah tegak hanya dengan melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Kini Ino mulai menanggalkan celana tidur sasuke tanpa repot-repot menanggalkan baju piyama sasuke, wajahnya cantiknya kini memerah sempurna karena aksi yang ia lakukan. Gadis aquamarine ini dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana adik sasuke telah berdiri tegak dihadapannya, dengan ragu ia meraih adik milik sasuke, yang membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan

"sshhhhh" desis sasuke tertahan

"sasuke-sama, apa sakit, ma…maafkan aku" cepat-cepat Ino menarik tangganya dari kemaluan sasuke yag telah membesar

"sudahlah lanjutkan saja" kembali sasuke memasang topeng dinginnya terhadap Ino, yang sangat berkebalikan dengan di dalam diri sasuke, dimana jantungnya tengah berpacu dengan cepatnya.

"hmm.." Ino mengangguk pasti dan mulai memposisikan dirinya,mengangkangi sasuke

Susah payah Ino mulai mengatur jarak agar batang sasuke bisa masuk tepat kelubang miliknya,Tangan Ino kini menumpu di kiri kanan kepala sasuke sementara posisi kakinya mengangkangi tubuh sasuke. Ino mulai mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya sebelum ia perlahan menurunkannya kembali. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana batang milik sasuke masuk perlahan ke dalam lubang miliknya, sementara sasuke hanya mendesis atas perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Ino

"haishh…ini…terlalu besar…i…inihhh…tidak akan muat" Ino mulai merasa kesakitan ketika ujung batang sasuke mulai memasuki daerah kewanitaanya. Ia mulai panik, karena ini adalah yang pertama kali untuknya dan ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Ino mulai maju secara perlahan, ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sasuke sehingga sasuke dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma lavender gadis yang berada di atasnya ini, ia mengamati bagaimana paras gadis ini dibasahi oleh peluh dan berkonsentrasi kegiatannya. 'cantik' lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terngiang di benaknya

"hah…hah…a..pa…ini bisa masuk?"

'ssh..…jika begini terus aku bisa game over duluan' batin sasuke, Ino kali ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya, baru hanya bagian kepala adiknya yang masuk ke lubang milik Ino, tapi sudah ingin membuatnya meledak .

Geram lama menunggu, akhirnya sasuke mangambil inisiatif mendorong punggung sang gadis, sehingga tubuh sang gadis ambruk di atas tubuhnya, alhasil kini batang sasuke sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubag milik Ino. Lagipula jika sasuke tidak mengambil inisiatif itu, butuh waktu lama untuk Ino memasukannya sendiri, dan sasuke tidak mau jika nantinya ia harus klimaks duluan akibat gadis beraroma lavender itu, mau taruh dimana muka sasuke nantinya?

"AHHHHHHHHKKK…." Pekik mereka berdua, ketika tubuh mereka telah bersatu. Sasuke dapat merasakan ketika batang miliknya menembus sesuatu yang ada di dalam lubang milik Ino, dan ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari benda apa yang baru saja ia tembus. Benar saja ia dapat melihat darah segar kini merembes membasahi batangnya, tanda dimana ia telah mengambil keperawanan gadis didepannya ini

"I..Ino, apa ini yang pertama" susah payah sasuke berkata sambil menahan desahannya, ia juga mengehentikan pergerakannya sebentar membiarkan Ino untuk beradaptasi. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati gadis yang kini berada di atanya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana adik miliknya dicengkram kuat oleh lubang milik Ino, dan bagaimana hangatnya berada di dalam tubuh gadis bermanik aquamarine tersebut.

"hiks…hikks" tanpa Ino sadari air matanya kembali membasahi pipi porselennya, ia benar-benar kesakitan sekarang.

"sasuke i…ini benar-benar sakit..akh…aku akan mengeluarkannya, akhh…aku tidak tahan" perlahan Ino mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan sasuke, namun usahanya gagal karena punggungnya kini tengah ditekan oleh pria bermanik onyx yang ia tindih.

"hnnn…tidak semudah itu Ino" sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan sasuke, ia pun membalikan posisi dan kini giliran Ino yang ditindih sasuke.

"akh..apa maksudmu" Ino dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai berdenyut ketika sasuke membalikan begitu saja posisi tubuhnya tanpa memberi aba-aba.

"ahhh…akhhhh, hen…hentikan sassssukehhhhh sakit..ahhh" Sasuke benar-benar dikuasai hawa nafsu sekarang, Ia mulai menghentakan batangnya in-out dengan irama yang cepat tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Ino.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu nikmat Ino, bukankah... ini yang kau mau hah.." benar apa yang sasuke katakan, ini adalah tugasnya. Entah Ino harus bahagia atau sedih sekarang, ia tidak tahu. Bahagia karena telah berhasil mendapatkan benih sasuke atau sedih karena ia sudah tidak perawan dan rasa sakit yang kini ia derita.

**Ino pov**

Kamar bernuansa lavender tersebut adalah saksi bisu dari kegiatanku dan sasuke tengah memadu cinta, bergulat satu sama dan lain saling berbagi kehangatan. Rasa sakit yang tadinyaaku alami kini berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmati yang tiada kentara rasanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, pikiranku serasa kosong. Awalnya hanya sasuke yang menikmati permainan ini tapi lama kelamaan tubuhku juga merespon apa yang sasuke lakukan terhadapku. Aku mulai menyeimbangkan pergerakan sasuke terhadapku. Entah berapa desahan yang aku lontarkan kepada sasuke.

"AH..ah..akh..Sasukehh lebih cepat lagi"

"Ino…ah..kau benar-benar sempit"

"Sasuukeehh akh..aku tidak tahan…lagi"

Sasuke mempercepat iramanya, yang membuatku semakin gila. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu rasanya ingin meledak di dalam tubuhku, sampai pada akhirnya

AHKHHHHHH…..

Akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks, yang disusul dengan sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat milik sasuke kini memenuhi rahimku. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan benih milik pemuda yang tengah ambruk di pangkuanku. Sempat aku merona mengingat posisi kami sekarang, kami masih bersatu dan sasuke tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya tepat berada di belahan dada miliku. Ingin rasanya aku bangkit dari posisiku sekarang, tapi aku begitu lelah. Dan setelahya aku juga ikut tertidur.

…

Buat reader-reader yang udah kasi review maupun yang silent reader thank's banget buat kalian. o

…..Thank's & RnR Please .…


	3. Chapter 3

Ino harus bersedia menerima tugas yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka jika ia masih menginginkan orang tuanya hidup. Tapi bagaimana jika tugasnya adalah mengandung anak dari orang yang paling ia benci? Warning: for mature times

**When Winter Fall into Summer**

**Naruto © M.K**

.

**SasuIno**

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya jangan masuk !

**INO Pov**

"selamat nyonya Uchiha, nona Ino kini sedang mengandung. Meski embrionya masih berumur 2 minggu, tapi sudah dapat terdeteksi bahwa pembuahan yang terjadi di tubuh nona Ino berhasil" mataku terbelalak , ketika mendengar kata-kata wanita berambut pink di depanku. Segera kuelus perutku yang masih rata, ya Tuhan ,berarti aku sekarang sedang mengandung anak sasuke.

"Hmm….terima kasih dokter Sakura atas informasinya , dan untukmu Ino, mulai sekarang kau akan ditempatkan di mansion Uchiha bagian Timur" aku sempat terpana dengan raut muka ayame-sama, baru kali ini aku melihat raut mukanya sebahagia itu, meski masih sempat-sempatnya ia menceramahiku heh…

"tapi nyonya aku harus…" ingin aku membantah usulan ayame-sama,karena masih banyak tugas yang harus aku lakukan untuk keluargaku. Dari sekarang aku juga sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana natinya aku dipenjara di mansion milik Uchiha itu.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku tidak mau cucuku kenapa-napa nantinya, karena kecerobohanmu"

"hai…Uchiha –sama, aku mengerti tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga saya nyonya, siapa yang akan menjaga mereka di rumah sakit?" tanyaku khawatir

"hnn..tentang itu, kau tenang saja, aku telah menugaskan beberapa orang perawat menjaga orangtumamu" dengan begitu aku tidak bisa melawan lagi, aku hanya pasrah mengikuti saran nenek sihir ini, kalau aku melawan nyawa orangtuaku juga yang menjadi acamannya.

….

Satu bulan aku telah tinggal di penjara ini eh..maksudku di uchiha mansion bagian timur. Meski mension ini sangat luas dan interior di dalamnya begiu indah tetapi tetap saja suasananya begitu dingin khas Uchiha. Aku bisa mati bosan disini kalau tidak karena kebun bunga yang aku pelihara di belakang mansion selama ini.

Malam ini begitu dingin rasanya, mungkin karena memasuki musim dingin. 'sasuke sedang apa ya?' entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering merindukan sasuke, heh…sadar Ino, dia bukan milikmu! Namun bak keajaiban orang kurindukan selama ini tiba-tiba saja muncul menemuiku.

"Ino apa kau ada di dalam?..INO…INO…buka pintunya" aku segera menuju pintu, ketika mendengar gedoran kasar pintu mansion timur Uchiha yang kini aku tempati. Aku heran siapa sih yang bertamu di saat malam hari terlebih cuacanya sangat dingin begini

"Sasuke-sama, ada apa kau mencariku? bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" meski aku sangat merindukan sosok di depanku ini, tapi tetap saja karena egoku ,aku berbicara hal sebaliknya kepada sasuke.

"selesai katamu, ingat Ino di dalam tubuhmu masih ada benihku. Apa kau mau melarangku untuk bertemu anaku" katanya seraya masuk ke dalam mansion, dan tanpa aku sadari dia telah menutup pintu mansion dan menguncinya.

BRAKK

"OUHH..sebenarnya apa sih maumu?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran pemuda di depanku ini, tiba-tiba saja memojokanku seperti ini. Kali ini aku tidak bisa berkutik, satu tangan sasuke mengunci pergerakan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku sementara tubuhnya menghimpit tubuhku.

"kau lupa rumah ini juga miliku, jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apa disini" lagi-lagi pemuda ini berbicara dengan angkuhnya. Ya tuhan apa semua Uchiha seperi ini? Dingin, sombong dan angkuh…

"tidak…aku hanya..hmpp…" belum selesai aku berbicara, sasuke telah memotong ucapanku dengan menghujaniku dengan ciuman, ciuman yang sangat kasar dan tetap saja kegiatan itu membuat detak jantungku tidak beraturan dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana merahnya mukaku sekarang.

Susana mansion yang tadinya hening, kini dipenuhi oleh suara decapan-decapan kegiatan kami. Awalnya aku sempat menolak perlakuan sasuke yang begitu spontan dan kasar menurutku, namun entah mengapa lama-kelamaan aku mulai menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan sasuke terhadapku,tubuhku juga mulai merespon kegiatannya. Entah mengapa rindu yang aku rasakan terhadap perlakuan kasar dari sasuke akhir-akhir ini ,seakan terbayar dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan.

"hmpp..hah..hah..hah" aku mencoba menjauhkan diriku dari sasuke, ketika aku menyadari kalau hal yang aku lakukan sekarang ini adalah salah. Uchiha hanya menugaskanku untuk mengambil benih sasuke, bukan bermesraan seperti ini. Namun seberapa kuat usahaku mendorong tubuh sasuke, hasilnya tetap nihil. Bahkan sasuke kini menciumku semakin menggebu-gebu, ia mulai menjilat bibirku dan menggigit bibir bawahku, memohon untuk masuk ke dalam. Sekuat mungkin aku jaga pertahananku agar sasuke tidak menerobos masuk kedalam.

"sa..sasukehh..akh…" aku mulai kehabisan oksigen, tubuhku mulai gemetar dan kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Satu tangan sasuke yang masih bebas, mulai merayap ke dalam kaos yang aku kenakan dan meremas salah satu bukit kembarku dengan kasar, yang seketika membuatku tersentak. Kesempatan itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh sasuke untuk mencelupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Ia mulai mengabsen gigiku satu persatu. Saliva kami mulai bercampur, semakin lama, semakin aneh rasanya, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakan sayapnya di perutku.

Sasuke kini mengendongku ala bridal style, menuju kamarku dengan terus melanjutkan aksinya, mencium bibirku. Aku juga segera mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Sesampainya di kamar ia mulai merebahakanku di ranjag queen size dengan halus, dan mulai menindihku. Aku heran kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah begitu cepatnya, tadi kasar dan kini sangat halus kepadaku.

"sasuke..kita tidak bisa melakukan ini,aku sedang mengandung anakmu" kataku malu-malu

"tenang saja, mana mungkin aku membahayakan nyawa anaku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu malam ini Ino" mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut sasuke, benar-benar membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Baru kali ini aku mendengar sasuke berkata-kata manis terhadapaku.

"sasuke…"

Sasuke mulai menciumku lagi, namun ciumannya kali ini terasa lebih lembut. Ciuman sasuke mulai menjalar ke leher jenjangku sehingga menimbulkan banyak kissmark disana. Setelah ia puas dengan leher putihku ia mulai menelanjangiku, membuatku bertelanjang dada tepat di depannya.

"Aah…Sasukeh…" aku benar-benar tidak kuat dimajakan seperti ini. Tangan sasuke mulai meremas-remas bukit kembarku, yang suskses membuat puncaknya menegang.

"Ino, kau begitu catik..hmpp" Sasuke kini mulai menghisap salah satu puting payudaraku layaknya seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu dengan Ibunya, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk meremas payudaraku yang lainnya.

"sasukehh….." meski aku ingin sekali menolak perlakuannya terhadapku, namun entah mengapa tubuhku berkata lain. Apa aku telah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda angkuh ini? Desahan demi desahan juga telah aku lontarkan karena ulahnya.

'kalau dilihat-lihat Sasuke tampan juga. Bukan, sangat tampan bahkan. Wajah porselennya begitu sempurna, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya, ya tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan' mukaku kembali memerah akibat memandangi sasuke, cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjauhkan pemikiran gilaku tadi.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" kata sasuke berbisik, dan sesekali menjilat telingaku. Yang membuatku mau tidak mau mendesah.

"Sa..sasukehh…kau percaya diri sekali, siapa yang berpikir kalau kau tampan upsss" segera kubekap mulut emberku, sial aku keceplosan

"hmmm…tampan heh, lihat kau mengakuinya juga kan?" ya Tuhan, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tulus yang jarang sekali aku lihat.

"apa?...tidak…aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" aku memanyunkan mulutku dan sedikit mencubit lengan sasuke, menyembunyikan rasa maluku, yang ditanggapi tawa oleh sasuke.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali Ino, hmmm…sebagai hukuman seorang pembual, bagaimana kalau kau melayaniku semalam suntuk kali ini" kata-kata sasuke berhasil membuat mukaku merah padam layaknya buah tomat. Jantungku juga berdegup tak karuan, ohhh tidak….

Ya..tuhan kenapa aku cepat sekali luluh dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sasuke, kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat karena perlakuannya,apa aku jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang tidak aku kenal ini, yang dulu begitu kasar kepadaku dan sangat egois kepadaku

"Sasuke coba sentuh ini, apa kau merasakannya?" aku membimbing tangan sasuke, menyentuh perutku yang masih rata

"hnnn"

"meski dia masih kecil, tapi dia akan cepat berkembag menjadi seorang yang tangguh nantinya, kira-kira nanti dia sebaik seperti ibunya atau seangkuh ayahnya hihihi"

"heh…apa kau bilang, awas ya.." jadilah kami main kelitik-klitikan semalaman dan saling berbagi tawa bersama. Oh..sungguh ini bagaikan mimpi, aku merasa kebahagiaan mulai menghampiri hidupku kembali dan aku harap keadaan ini tidak cepat berlalu.

"sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sampai datang kemari?"

"kenapa memangnya tidak boleh?" katanya seraya mengecup cepat bibirku

"aku serius sasuke-kun!"

"aku..entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual ,aku juga sering kehilangan nafsu makanku, kata dokter aku mengalami morning sickness yang seharusnya kaulah yang mengalaminya , dan lagipula aku sering kepikiran tentangmu" Sasuke mulai menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang kosong, namun berbeda denganku aku sempat melongo karena baru kali ini sasuke menanggapi ucapanku sebegitu panjangnya.

"sasuke" bisiku, keheningan mulai merayap diantara di antara kami, sasuke melanjutkan kembali aksi menghisap payudaraku, yang membuatku melenguh. Aku elus pelan rambut biru dongker milik sasuke,lembut itulah kesan yang kudapat.

Kami pun ketiduran berdua, saling berbagi kehangatan dan begitu menenangkan. Sungguh ini sangat berbeda ketika aku berhubungan dengan sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Dulu dia begitu kasar dan angkuh, namun kini ia begitu lembut dan sangat memanjakanku, seakan aku adalah miliknya.

….

Cahaya mentari mulai mengsuik tidurku, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahku, aku kembali teringat tentang kejadian semalam bersama sasuke, mengingat hal itu kembali membuat wajahku memerah lagi. Berbicara tentang sasuke, dia pasti sudah berangkat kerja. Heh..

Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar dering handpone.

'Ini pasti milik sasuke, apa sebaikanya aku angkat saja ya?'

Klik

"hei….sasuke-dana sama, bagaimana malammu dengan wanita itu, pasti menyenangkan bukan?"

"maaf, ini dengan siapa? sasuke-sama sedang keluar" aku menjawab, sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita ini memanggil sasuke dengan sebutan suami, apa jangan-jangan dia.

"Oohh…jangan-jangan ini gadis yang dipilih oleh Uchiha ya, hai perkenalkan aku istri sasuke hihihi" mataku seketika terbelalak, dugaanku sepenuhnya benar, wanita ini adalah istri tuhan apa yang telah aku perbuat, dan mengapa keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka menyuruhku melakukan rencana kotor ini, kalau toh sasuke memiliki seorang istri.

"Is…istri?" kataku gemetaran, aku tidak bisa memebendung tangisku lebih jauh, sudah cukup kepahitan yang aku telan dengan mengandung anak orang yang sempat dulu aku benci, dan ini…ternyata sasuke telah beristri, berarti sama saja aku adalah perebut suami orang.

"hmm…aku istri sasuke, jangan bilang keluarga Uchiha tidak memberitahumu, ya..tuhan keluarga itu. Tapi ya..sudahlah, namaku Yamanaka Shion, bagaimana malamu dengan sasuke, sukses? hihihi" tidak seperti respon yang aku harapakan dari wanita ini, dimana dia akan marah-marah kepadaku. Tapi dari kata-katanya justru sepertinya dia mendukungku berhubungan dengan suaminya, aneh!. Tunggu..siapa tadi namaya, Shi..Shion?

"Yamanaka Shi…shion?" tanyaku ragu

"hmm..kenapa?" jadi benar dia adalah Shion, gadis yang telah merebut segalanya dariku, gadis yang telah menyakiti hatiku begitu dalam, gadis yang gara-gara keberadaanya menyebabkan aku dan ibuku dibuang begitu saja oleh ayah. Tubuhku gemetar, kakiku serasa linglung…tangisku pecah begitu saja, tanpa sadar aku telah menjatuhkan handpone milik sasuke ,yang jatuhnya entah kemana

BRAAAKK…TUT..TUT..TUT

"halo…halo…ck, dasar gadis yang aneh"

'jadi, shion adalah istri sasuke, dan itu berarti anak yang aku kandung adalah anak sasuke dan shion?'

Ini benar-benar miris, dari sekian orang yang kutemui, kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus berurusan dengan Shion. Wanita yang telah merebut segalanya dariku, entah itu ayah maupun kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Tuhan, memangnya apa salah yang aku perbuat sehingga kau tega menghukumku seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus mengandung anak orang yang pernah membuatku sakit hati, mengapa harus aku yang mengandung anak dari orang-orang yang aku benci. Sungguh memikirkan nama 'Shion' kembali membuat darahku berdesir, kenangan buruk yang susah payah aku pendam kembali terngiang di benakku.

**Flashback**

"Ino, aku ingin bicara denganmu" seorang gadis berambut pirang, sama sepertiku dan beriris biru shapire menarik tanganku kasar dan mengajaku ke belakang sekolah kami

"Sssh..sakit Shion lepas!"aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tanganku, namun tetap usahaku tidak berhasil, dia justru menghempas tubuhku begitu saja, sehingga tubuhku terbentur tembok

"Eh…bukannya kamu tahu, aku menyukai Sai-kun sejak lama, tapi kenapa kamu tetap saja mendekatinya" aku rasa shion benar-benar marah kali ini. Dari tatapan matanya hanya amarah yang aku lihat.

"Dengar Shion, aku dan Sai sudah berteman sejak lama dan sekarang aku bepacaran dengannya, jadi wajar kan aku dekat dengan Sai"

"Tapi aku mencintainya Ino, kau tidak sadar Sai-kun adalah seorang pelukis terkenal walaupun usianya masih muda, sementara kau hanya anak dari penjual bunga murahan. Apa kau pikir kau pantas berada di dekat Sai-kun?" aku benar-benar sakit hati mendengar kata-kata Shion. Oke jika ia menghinaku, tapi paling benci jika dia menghina ibuku.

PLAKK

"Jaga ucapan mu Shion, aku ini kakakmu"

"ck, sial. Kakak kau bilang, sejak kapan? Dengar Ino sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Dan lagipula, mana ada kakak yang tega membuat adiknya sakit hati" dia berkata sambil memegang pipinya yang agak memerah akibat tamparanku tadi.

"Shion…aku..maaf" benar juga yang Shion katakan, jika aku memang kakaknya aku seharusnya bisa lebih mengalah kepada adiku sendiri. Dan dulu ,ayah juga selalu menceramahiku agar selalu menjaga Shion dan tidak membuatnya bersedih.

"Ino jika kau memang kakakku, aku ingin kau meninggalkan Sai-kun. Aku benar-benar mencintainya Ino. Bahkan aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya." Mata birus sapphire Shion mulai berkaca-kaca, dan berhasil membuat hatiku sedikit teriris rasanya.

"Tapi…Shion.." kataku lirih

"Ino, kita sama-sama anak Inoichi otou-san kan? Jadi aku harap kau mau mengalah Ino…aku mohon" kata Shion yang tangisannya mulai pecah

"Hmm..aku akan kuusahakan"aku benar tidak tega melihat Shion bersedih, aku juga harus menepati janjiku kepada ayah untuk menjaga Shion dan membuatnya bahagia

"Usahakan? Bukan mengusahakan, tapi kau harus Ino" katanya berusaha meyakinkanku

….

Suasan senja di taman kota konoha memang sangat indah, angin mulai bertiup menerpa helaian halus rambutku yang sengaja aku gerai kali ini. Di sebuah bangku taman aku duduk dengan orang yang paling aku cintai, Susana hening membuat kami canggung satu sama lain.

"kita sebaiknya putus saja sai" aku mulai memecah keheningan di anatar kami.

"Ino…kau bercanda?" seakan tidak mempercayai kata-kataku, pemuda bermarga Himura itu mulai menatapku dalam-dalam mencari jejak kebohongan di dalam mataku.

"tidak sai, aku bersungguh-sungguh" kataku pasti

"tapi kenapa? Apa aku ada salah kepadamu?"

"ti..tidak sai, ha..hanya saja" aku mulai panik mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menanggapi kata-kata Sai

"hanya apa Ino? Ino tatap mataku, kita sudah bersama sejak kita masih kecil Ino, jadi aku sangat hafal dengan sikapmu. Jangan-jangan Ini karena ulah Shion kan?" kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata onyx itu, takut kalau nanti ketahuan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku menginginkan berpisah dengannya.

"Tidak Sai…ini" bisiku lirih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi aku harus menanggapi Sai

"Benarkan, ini karena Shion. Wanita itu memang tidak ada kapoknya mengganggumu. Seharusnya sekali-kali aku memberi dia pelajaran"

"Ti..tidak sai, ini bukan karena Shion. Akulah yang salah, aku..aku benar-benar tidak berhak berpacaran denganmu Sai. Sepantasnya posisiku, digantikan oleh Shion. Dia lebih pantas mejadi pacarmu dibandingkan denganku Sai..dia…"

CUP

Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, lagi-lagi Sai memeluku hangat dan memberikanku sebuah ciuman, ciuman manis yang menenangkan hatiku. Di satu sisi aku sangat mencintai Sai, namun di sisi lain aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Shion.

"kau emang tidak berubah Ino, selalu menjadi gadisku yang paling cerewet. Hanya kau yang paling aku cintai Ino, tidak ada yang lain. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia" kata pemuda itu sambil menatap aquamarineku lekat-lekat yang seketika membuat mukaku memerah.

"Sai…aku mohon lepas..jika kau memang ingin melihatku bahagia, aku mohon belajarlah mencintai Shion"aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda yag sangat aku cintai, namun sebenarnya aku juga enggan berpisah dengannya

"Ino, bukankah kau sering bilang kalau cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi kenapa justru sekarang kau yang menyuruhku memaksakan cintaku untuk Shion?" Sai mulai mencengkram bahuku erat, mencoba meyakinkanku atas keputusan yang aku buat tadi

"aku mohon Sai, cintailah Shion seperti kau mencintaiku. Ketika aku pergi nanti, kau harus menjaga Shion selayaknya kau menjagaku selama ini"

"per..pergi, katamu pergi? Apa yang kau katakan, lagipula kau mau pergi kemana Ino?"mata onyx itu seketika terbelalak  
"hmmm" aku menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan kecil

"Ino, kau mau pergi kemana Ino? Jawab aku!" Sai mulai meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf, tanda ia mulai kesal dengan tingkahku

"Ini bukan urusanmu Sai, hanya saja aku..aku tidak pantas berada di sini" kataku berusaha menepis cengkraman tangan Sai

"oke..oke jika aku harus berpacaran dengan Shion, tapi kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku Ino"

"tidak sai, aku harus pergi meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Ino…." Aku benar-benar benci keadaan ini, aku benci perpisahan dengan orang yang kucintai. Seketika air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Segera Sai memeluku erat, memeluku seakan esok tidak ada hari lagi bagi kami. Itu memang benar, besok aku benar-benar akan pergi dari kota ini, pergi meningalkan semua kenangan pahit dan juga satu-satunya kenangan manisku.

"Sai, aku mohon jaga baik-baik adiku, Shion. Sa…sai…..sai…hiks..hiks"tangisku mulai menjadi-jadi di pelukan orang yang sangat mengenalku. Seberapapun aku menyembunyikan perasaanku dari Sai, tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Dia selalu bisa membaca perasaanku, dan selalu ada untukku di saat senang maupun sedih.

"menangislah Ino, jangan kau pendam rasa kekesalanmu. Aku tahu siapa kau Ino, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang" kata Sai seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

**End flasback**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

TBC

Ne~ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga! .

Buat senpai-senpai yang udah review maupun silent reader arigatou ne~

Larc-chan juga minta maaf kalau terjadi lautan typo, alurnya kecepetan dan lemonnya kurang cetAARRRRRR hihihihi, maklum newbi

**Akhir kata….RnR Please ^.…..**


End file.
